Lone Survivor: Trapped
by thorpa
Summary: America decides to invite his friends over for a Halloween ghost tour. The problem is: no one shows up... until Australia leads them all into the house of madness where only one can survive. The only question is: who? Warnings are specified in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm the author and this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. Honestly, I was not prepared for this at all. It was merely just an idea that popped into my head today. So, let's attempt to write a good fanfiction, shall we?**

 **Warnings are as follows:**

 **-Violence**

 **-Vulgar language at times**

 **-Major character death**

 **-Depressive themes**

 **I'm going to rate this one an M. This first chapter isn't so bad but there are a couple of very vulgar words so that's there. The next few chapters will not be too bad, either. I plan to make Belarus a character who swears sometimes, so there's that warning. As the story progresses, there is content that will certainly make the rating an M. Also, a little reminder that I don't really have that much spare time in the day so when I do I try to work on this as much as possible while also making time for other things too. I will definitely try to get chapters out as soon as possible. Thank you.**

* * *

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

America glared at the constantly ticking clock blankly. He was sitting on a little wooden chair in the middle of a dark, empty room, hearing nothing but the silent - almost hypnotising - ticks of a clock.

The room gave off an atmosphere of sheer isolation: what could have been if they had even bothered to show up.

Who were 'they'?

'They' were the ones that were presumably invited to 'America's Spooky Ghost Tour Spectacular', but never even had the right mind to at least place one foot inside the house.

The house was a petite, quiet place located in the middle of nowhere. If you were to step outside for a breath and gaze at the horizon, you would see nothing, no sense of life or bustling rural areas, for miles beyond end. Its outer brick walls had been replaced with orange wallpaper, decorated with mini white ghosts with cute black eyes that were scattered all over the place, and its inner walls had been covered by the same wallpaper, but this wallpaper was not visible to the naked eye due to the lights being switched off, creating a dark vibe across the room. The room was almost completely devoid of furniture or decorations - excluding the hastily put up wallpaper covered by ghosts. As far as it goes, it was just a forlorn America hunched over quietly in a rickety wooden chair on his own with no companions.

America was looking at Snapchat on his iPhone. An iPhone 7. He liked to brag about it. He liked to brag about it to his close friends who hadn't even come to his 'super awesome Halloween ghost tour'. One of these friends was Australia. America had been talking to Australia for the past hour now, but to him it felt like an eternity. He couldn't bear the slow ticking of the clock: it just seemed to drag on, driving the waiting American crazy. It was nice to have some form of company, even if Australia was one of the nations who hadn't managed to make it to America's Halloween party.

"Mate, aren't you worried about your phone bill?" America was snapped out of his trance by the familiar Australian accent that was suddenly questioning him.

"No. It's okay. I've got unlimited calls." America replied with a melancholic tone followed by a sigh, alerting Australia of his obvious sadness.

"Mate, are you okay?" Australia queried, sounding anxious, "I-I can-"

"No, no! Don't bother. I'm just disappointed." America halted Australia from speaking any further.

"Why? What's wrong? Did anyone show up?" Australia asked, concerned for America.

America inhaled, heavily sighed and forcefully swallowed the phlegm gathering in his throat, "No." he uttered.

"What? That's terrible, mate! I'm so sorry, I didn't even bother to show up." Australia apologised in no time.

"It's not your fault, Oz." America muttered, he knew Australia couldn't see his actual face and he was trying so hard to convey his emotions using his voice. He did not want to see Australia so heartbroken about this, "Weren't you busy?" America instantaneously asked.

"Not really." Australia answered ashamedly.

"What?" America was shocked that Australia had lied to him a few hours earlier, "Y-you-"

Australia snapped, "It wasn't me! It was her! She insisted I went with her to that beauty crap and I just didn't have enough time! I'm so sorry, America. Please understand, I didn't do it because I didn't want to come.".

"Wy? Wy wanted to do a beauty thing?" Australia didn't reply. He stayed silent for quite a while, actually. This made America a bit worried, "H-hey, dude, you okay there? Did I say something?".

Australia finally answered - but this time it was quiet, "No, it's fine." then his tone abruptly grew louder and more confident - much like the normal Australia, "Hey, I know I lied to you earlier because of Wy's beauty event thing but we can sort this out, right? I-I'll come right now! And I'll take the others too! They have to come, or I'll force them to eat out of a whole jar of Vegemite." he said swiftly.

"Isn't that a bit... harsh?" America asked, deeply concerned about Australia's plans.

"Nah! They hurt you, I'll hurt them." Australia announced triumphantly.

"O-okay." America said worriedly and then went on to ask, "Wait, when are you coming?".

"Now." Australia responded, unfazed by the sudden plans he would have to take.

"Now?" America was taken aback by the unanticipated planned arrival.

"Yeah! Why not? Is the house prepared?" Australia questioned.

"Kinda. I dunno. Is a few g-g-g-g-ghooooosts!" America focused his gaze on the walls for the first time since he had entered the house - waiting for everyone to turn up. He saw right through the darkness and his line of sight went straight to the ghostly wallpaper - he let out a deafening scream and collapsed to the floor. At that moment, Australia suddenly cut off the phone. America was shaking with his arms held over his head as if he were protecting himself from the ghostly wallpaper boxing him in the little room he was just having a friendly conversation with Australia - one of his closest relationships - in.

After a while, the trembling American placed his quivering hands on the floor and pushed himself up with them. He stumbled over to grab his phone and held it up to his ear once again. This time he could not hear the familiar Australian accent he was just casually chatting with. America's voice was shaky.

"A-Australia? D-dude! Talk to me, i-it was nothing! I-I just had a l-little mental breakdown, t-that's all... it's alright. The ghosts are n-not real. Dude!"

Australia did not respond. America knew what Australia had just done. He did not know why he was still scared. He took two deep breaths and - just like magic - his voice was back to normal and ran smoothly with a distinct American accent.

America sighed, "I'll call you back, then."

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Come on, pick up the phone!"

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Australia! ...huh? Wait, leave a message? You want me to leave a message? No, I want to talk to Australia! I want to make sure he's okay!" America was shocked by the announcement of the voicemail service. Australia didn't answer his call. Why didn't Australia answer his call? America pondered this thought for a long time. He pondered it for such a long time that he didn't realise Canada's phone on the desk located to the far left of America's position in the room.

He slowly walked over to the desk and swiped the phone from it's spot.

* * *

Australia forgot he was supposed to be driving on the right. After all, this was the United States. Don't they drive on the right? Luckily, there was a noticeable lack of cars - or anything - on the road Australia was driving on. It was deserted, like nobody had been there in years. Australia looked ahead: nothing, nothing but dust gathering and latching itself onto Australia's car window. Australia grunted in frustration and wiped it off with his windscreen wipers, only for it to repeat the process again. Australia was quite stressed now. If he had to do this one more time, he would ultimately go insane.

It happened again.

Australia, in a fury, made a sharp turn onto the right side of the road - brushing his car against the ragged mountain edge in the process. This, in turn, shook the car intensely - frightening Australia out of his anger. His car meandered uncontrollably for a while and gradually relaxed to a halt, where Australia's car returned to driving in an ordinary, straight line. Australia took a sigh of relief: once again, he was glad that there was no presence of other cars which he could've crashed into and knocked off the side of the mountain. A reckless action like that would land Australia in jail, that was for sure.

Australia, now assured that he was back on track, turned on his GPS. He was heading for the little house America was going to throw his Halloween party in. Although, he wasn't going there for the surprise he had planned. No, he had already alerted everyone of the ear splitting scream he heard coming from the other end of his phone when he was conversing with America. He was absolutely convinced America was in trouble. And everyone else was too. They were all heading in the direction of the little house - they all had the same objective: check if America is okay. America knew he was; they didn't know America was.

Australia was nearly at the top of the mountain now. His GPS informed him to take a right turn. _Obviously,_ Australia thought as he looked on to the final turn he would have to take before reaching the lonely little house on top of the mountain. _But why? Why did America want to throw his ghost tour here? Couldn't he have easily done it at his own house?_ Australia was overwhelmed with only these thoughts crowding together in the space of his mind; he nearly missed the turn as a result.

"Oh, fucking cunt!" Australia swore as he smacked the brakes with his foot and forced the wheel to the right - turning the car swiftly and sharply around the turn. This time his car did not swerve out of control but stayed driving in a straight line progressing to the house - where America was located - which was still standing tall right in front of Australia. "I... this is it?" Australia whispered to himself in slight disappointment at the hastily printed decorations while he pulled his car into the driveway. "I can't say this is amazing. I mean, the decorations haven't had much effort put into them, have they?" Australia muttered to himself, wondering why he was even talking to himself in the first place. _Where is everyone else?_ he thought, _Right._ _I invited them over while I was driving, which must mean they're behind me at the moment. Oh well. They should be here soon,_ he answered his own question. _But there are still so many questions that need to be answered. Like-,_ Australia's train of thought was interrupted by a loud shout erupting from inside the house. "Australia, no! I'm okay!" Australia looked up, stared at the house and raised an eyebrow in surprise. America was in there, and he was okay! Just as he was about to take out his phone - which was turned off - and tell the others to go home, he was suddenly stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" A raspy female voice echoed over Australia's shoulder.

Australia jumped and turned around to face three perplexed looking Slavic nations. Their car was in front of Australia's in the driveway, but, when did they get here?

"Hey, why so shaken there?" The tallest one queried, his mysterious purple eyes locking on Australia's emerald green eyes. Still, his gaze was gentle, and Australia felt relaxed. So he opened himself up to talk with them. He was the one who told them to go here, anyway.

"Heh, you're finally here, then." Australia said, trying hard to not be intimidated by the Slavic nation's height. Of course, Australia was quite tall himself - but he was nothing compared to the one that stood in front of him.

"Huh? Are we late? I thought we got the right time. Was I wrong? I am sorry if I was wrong." The tallest one panicked and apologised quickly.

"You look funny." Said the smaller woman harshly - she was clutching on to the taller man's clothes, as if she did not want to be separated from him.

"Uhhh..." Australia was taken aback by the remark.

"Belarus! Let me talk to him, I am sure he's nice. You'll get used to him eventually. Especially if we have to spend most of our time with him, as it does not look like anyone else is turning up right now and it is the unfortunate coincidence that we are late." The tallest man sighed.

"You're not late. In fact, I literally just got here a couple of minutes ago." Australia reassured them.

"Wait, you just got here? Then, we are not late, da? That is correct, isn't it?" The taller nation was noticeably relieved in the glory that he and his siblings were not late, after all.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about it, but, I think we have something else to worry about." Australia announced to them with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Like what?" A kinder sounding female voice spoke up from behind the two who had already had the chance to speak to Australia, "Um, you know me right? I am Ukraine. And, what do we have to worry about?" she was a bit taller than Belarus and sounded more mature than the tallest man. Australia guessed she was the oldest one who had just showed up. And he was right, he just didn't know it yet. He was still awaiting a formal introduction from the three of them.

"Uh, I kinda heard a voice coming from inside there," Australia pointed to the house which America was in, "it sounded distressed, and it was calling my name and saying they're okay."

"Then it is probably America saying he's okay. And, knowing him, he probably is." The tallest nation assumed.

"But why did it sound distressed?" Australia snapped at the tallest man, demanding an answer.

"Uhhh, let's go check it out, then?" The tallest nation replied, a bit fearful of the brown haired nation.

"Yeah, okay." Australia agreed, calmer now than before.

"But, are we just going to leave everyone behind? I mean, we are early, and-"

"No, Ukraine! We are going inside now. Australia needs to. He is restless with the knowledge that he does not know anything. Let's go now." The tallest nation ordered Ukraine to enter the house and she eventually started trailing behind them, with her head down.

"Um, uhhh..."

The tallest nation managed to identify the information Australia needed to know, "Russia." he said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry I forgot who you were. I should know, I invited you guys," Australia apologised, "Russia."

"Yes?" Russia answered.

"Russia, I'm sorry." Australia sighed.

"Sorry? For what? I don't get it." Russia raised an eyebrow in befuddlement.

"I'm sorry for dragging you guys here. I know you didn't want to come." Australia uttered miserably.

"No, you do not have to be sorry!" Russia exclaimed anxiously. Australia was silent for a bit. Then he completely changed the subject.

"Anyway, let's go inside." Australia said, almost out of nowhere.

"What? I am confused." Russia was confused. He couldn't handle taking in why Australia changed the subject so suddenly, so he eventually gave up trying to understand.

"You don't have to worry, Russia. We're going inside now. Let's put aside all that happened just now." Australia attempted to clear Russia's mind and Russia gave in to this as he did not want to go through the trouble of solving any problems.

"You still look funny. But I think I will talk to you, as I have to, anyway." Belarus suddenly piped up.

"Oh, okay then. Go ahead" Australia responded.

"But first, let me open this door. It cannot be that hard, right, Russia?"

"R-right." Russia eyed Belarus with a frightened look and Belarus stared at him back, with a slightly distorted smile. Everything about it looked sketchy, so Australia tried not to look directly at Belarus anymore. Belarus twisted the doorknob and everyone stepped inside the house. Although, they had no idea what they had just walked into.

"So, shall we look for America?" Ukraine asked Russia.

"Yes, that is what we came in here to do, da?" Russia turned his head to Australia.

"Yeah, that's what we came here to do. To check up on America." Australia replied nervously.

"We have already done that," Belarus said and everyone looked at her, bewildered by her creepy remark, "I mean, we are already in the room where America is located."

"Oh, right. We are. America?" Australia came to a realisation that he was, indeed, in the only room in the house. He called out to America and the three siblings accompanying him did the same.

"G-guys?" A quiet voice echoed from the dark depths of the room, "I-is that you? Australia?".

"America!" Australia yelled, letting out a huge sigh of relief. America was actually okay! Australia couldn't believe it but America was okay. America saw Australia through the darkness and darted towards him, hugging him tightly as soon as he reached his position.

"Dude! I was so scared!" America exclaimed, crying tears of ease.

"I was more scared than you. I thought you literally got murdered or something. That shriek was so loud! How did you manage to pull that off?" Australia asked with reassurance that America was okay anyway.

"You know I'm petrified of ghosts, right?" America answered with another question.

"Ah..." Australia replied ashamedly, "Well, I'm stupid. Now I've forced everyone to come here for nothing, haven't I?"

"Maybe." America said.

"We can still prepare this room, right? You know, maybe turn the lights on for a start?" Russia suggested.

"That's a good idea. I have no idea why I was sitting in this room in complete darkness, anyway. I'm so sad," America agreed and he walked over to the nearest wall to turn on the lights, "There, is that better?" he asked Russia.

"Yes. Now, Belarus and Ukraine. Have you two got any requests to make this room better for guests?" Russia turned around to listen to Belarus and Ukraine.

"It needs more blood." Belarus appealed.

"The floor is too plain. I want a better carpet." Ukraine requested.

"You heard them, America. We need to improve this room." Russia declared.

"Right. Australia, do you have anything you want to be here?" America asked Australia.

Australia responded, "No, but I do have a better carpet, Ukraine."

"Huh? You do? Show me." Ukraine ordered.

Australia took out the carpet from his rucksack that he had been carrying before. He unravelled it to show Ukraine. It was orange - which matched the walls for a start - and was printed with a range of Halloween decorations. This included spiders, ghosts - which America grimaced at - vampires, blood - which Belarus' face lightened up at - pumpkins and candy. Ukraine smiled and took it from Australia's hands. She started from the top left corner of the room - she placed one corner of the new carpet there and started rolling it out to the other side. Once she had done that, she smoothed it out alone with her hands and took out a rather large stapler. She returned to the top left corner of the room and stapled the carpet to the wall to make sure it stayed in place. She repeated this process in all the other three corners of the room. Russia, Belarus, America and Australia all glared at her actions - astonished. Ukraine got right to it. She was certainly dedicated.

"Wow, Ukraine. You're a very organised woman." America remarked.

"R-really? You think so?" Ukraine was shocked by what America had said about her. She highly disagreed with his remark.

"Yeah, you just got on with that straight away!" Australia said.

"Well, i-it was nothing. I just laid out a carpet, that's all," Ukraine was slightly embarrassed, but she had no idea why. In a distress to change the subject, she suddenly said, "Belarus, you wanted more blood, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Belarus exclaimed.

"Well, here. Go crazy." Ukraine handed Belarus a tube of fresh, dark red paint which just so happened to look like actual blood. Belarus squealed with excitement and thanked Ukraine. Then, she started the task of decorating the room with blood - just like how she'd imagined. And, she put it everywhere. In every spot she could manage to cover with blood - she did. Even on Canada's phone, which is where her blood spreading spree came to an end. She just stood there for a while, her hand placed on the bottom of her chin - as if she were thinking about what she'd done. Then she turned around to face Ukraine and the others.

"Huh? What's wrong, Belarus?" Ukraine asked.

"Is this... Canada's?" Belarus pointed to the phone on the desk she was decorating.

"Yeah, that's Canada's- Belarus! Why?" America's blue eyes met with Canada's phone. It wasn't completely covered with Belarus' fake blood, but, it was very noticeable.

"I didn't mean to! I've done something bad, haven't I?" Belarus continued to stare at Canada's phone.

"No, it's okay. I'll wipe it off. Be right back." America zoomed away to a door on the right - this door lead to a small kitchen where America was going to wipe off the fake blood off of Canada's phone.

"Okay, I think that's enough blood spreading for now." Russia slowly pulled the tube out of Belarus' grip and handed it back to Ukraine.

"Belarus, it's okay." Ukraine placed her hand on Belarus' shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't feel bad. Whatever." Belarus completely rejected the idea of feeling regret, she just felt nothing. It's not her fault she's like this, but other nations find it creepy.

"Belarus!-" Ukraine was interrupted by a flock of feet outside and clear, loud talking coming from the front door.

"Who is that?" Russia flicked his head around so he could see the door.

"They must be here now," Australia explained, "the others."

"Well, shall we let them in? It would be rude not to." Ukraine queried.

"Yeah, I'll let them in." Australia waltzed over to the front door and took hold of the handle.

* * *

 **And that's where it ends. Sorry! This chapter was just dragging on a little bit and things were going a little out of control in my mind so I decided the best thing to do is end the chapter here.**

 **Wow, this took a really long time for me to write. I think the next chapters may or may not be a little shorter. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be shorter since it is just character introductions. You know, meet the rest of the cast!**

 **Thanks for taking your time to read this, my writing is so bad at the moment! I apologise.**


	2. Chapter 2: Character Introductions Pt1

**Hi! I'm carrying this on straight after Chapter 1 as I have a lot of free time as of now.**

 **Anyway, this chapter mainly focuses on character introductions. We will go in alphabetical order as there are quite a few characters I'd like to include in this story. The idea is they will all be in different places from coming in so quickly. Alright, let's do this.**

* * *

It opened.

They all flocked in like sheep and spread out across the room - as if Ukraine had laid out another carpet on top of the original one, destroying it in the process. They literally did though. The new carpet was creased and ruffled by the skittering feet trampling all over the place. Drinks and goods were immediately spilled by various nations who had been shoved out of the way by others, in desperate action to help America - who they still thought was in big danger. Everyone turned their heads from side to side rapidly, inspecting the very few furniture items in certain spaces in the room. The carpet was teared from its staples in the wall and some nations checked under it for any presence of America's body. The desk was knocked over and the chair pushed over to its side. All the windows in the house were smashed by one singular frying pan - belonging to one solitary nation: Hungary. She held up one hand as if to tell everyone to stop. Everyone froze. Australia, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus watched in horror at the nations gone rogue. America - hearing the multiple shrieks, shouts and sounds of glass smashing - entered the room from the kitchen where he was cleaning Canada's phone of fake blood.

"What the hell happened in here?" He demanded an answer from the crowd of nations standing before him and in the destruction.

Everyone then turned their heads and stared at Hungary, who was perched on the windowsill of one of the windows she broke. Hungary took a deep breath and, with a stern tone of voice, said, "We thought you were in danger. That is what Australia told us." when everyone heard those words they centred their gaze on Australia. Australia glared at them back nervously. What was America going to say?

"I know," America announced, "I saw."

"You saw? Where?" Hungary questioned, she didn't expect America would know - let alone even find out about it.

"Australia sent a message to the group chat, didn't he? Please don't tell me I'm wrong because I know you all got it." America started explaining to them all.

"Yeah..." Hungary replied.

"Yes, I did that." Australia confirmed, nodding his head in America's direction, "Hopefully that's why you all came here, right?".

"Yes, but, how did you see that group chat, America? Last time I checked you weren't in it." Hungary asked, fixing her eyes on the phone America was holding, "Wait, is that Canada's?" Hungary identified the phone from a few feet away.

"Yup, that's Canada's phone alright." America informed.

"So that's why Canada isn't here!" Belgium cut in with her deduction.

"That was obvious from the moment America said that was Canada's phone he had." Switzerland muttered, rolling his eyes at Belgium.

"Yeah, besides that, can anyone guess how I can possibly know that you guys thought I was in trouble?" America challenged.

"I am going to summarise," Turkey began, "to make it clearer."

"Okay, go ahead." America allowed Turkey to start explaining the sequence of events.

"Canada didn't have his phone - America did. Australia sent a message to the group chat - which Canada was included in. The message told everyone to meet at the house on top of the hill to help America, who was seemingly in trouble. America saw this message because he had Canada's phone. Canada didn't see this message because he didn't have his phone - so he couldn't have possibly known to meet here, which is why he is not here. There, did I make that clear enough?" Turkey finished his explanation and laid his eyes on America and the others, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." America confirmed and proceeded to look at all the others, imitating Turkey in his actions.

"Oh, I get it now. Sorry for all the damage I caused here." Hungary apologised and threw her head down ashamedly.

"It's okay, but you'll have to help me clean it up" America smiled at Hungary and laughed lightheartedly.

"Okay then." Hungary looked up at America - she smiled back warmly, pushed herself off the ground and started walking in front of America, "So, are we doing it now?" she giggled.

America was surprised by Hungary's sudden enthusiasm, "I guess so. Let's go get the supplies, then." he followed Hungary into the kitchen and closed the door slowly. Just before it was shut fully, America peeked one eye through the door, "Stay here, everyone. The party's just getting started!"

And with that, he proclaimed the official beginning of the madness about to unfold upon them.

* * *

Russia looked around and fixed his gaze on a certain nation playing his violin in the top right corner of the room, "Austria," he pointed out, "let's go talk to Austria."

"Anything for you, Russia." Belarus grinned, placing herself in the position behind Russia's back - clinging to Russia's clothes again.

"It is nice to be social," Ukraine smiled gently in the direction of Austria, "he is quite a sophisticated man, and quiet. I wonder if he actually appreciates the company, though." she pondered.

"I'm sure he's alright." Australia stated.

"Let's just go and talk to him already!" Russia grabbed Australia's arm tightly and started dragging him along on the route to where Austria was playing his violin alone.

"Russia! Let go of me please, we're nearly there." Australia panicked and struggled a bit - forcing Russia to let him go. "Jeez, don't grab me and drag me around like that."

"I am sorry, Australia. But we were just standing around there, wasting our time. I do not like that kind of thing. I want to talk to Austria." Russia said with a serious tone, glaring sternly at Australia.

"Talk to me then." Australia and Russia were so distracted they didn't realise they were already at the destination they were heading to just a minute ago. Austria spoke again, "Vhat is it? Vhat do you vant?".

"Hi, Austria." Russia looked at Ukraine, desperate for support in this conversation.

"I love your violin performances." Ukraine beamed.

Russia stared at Ukraine, then Austria. This is when Austria spoke, "Vell, I'm glad you like them, but... they're not performances. It's just me playing the violin."

"Well, you happen to be very good," Ukraine confronted, "they're not performances, but, I love them."

Austria smiled slightly. Belarus chipped in.

"I don't really like the shape of your violin. Though I must admit, I like your violin playing as well." She pointed at Austria's violin.

"Uhh, thank you, Belarus. Honest as always." Austria replied awkwardly.

"Yes, I am the best." Belarus agreed nonchalantly, she turned to Russia, "Weren't you gonna say something, big brother?"

"Um, yes." Russia said, not really knowing what to say next without turning to Ukraine for help.

"He's not talkative, I'm so sorry, Austria," Ukraine lied, "he was probably going to say how much he adored your little violin playing there, like the rest of us." she looked over at Russia and he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Ah, that's nice. Uh, Australia? You look really distracted, vhat's vrong?" Austria tilted his head to the side whilst looking sketchily at Australia - trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Oh! No, it's nothing. You don't have to worry about it. Listen, we should be going now. We have to talk to Belgium." Australia quickly made up an excuse to escape the discussion about Austria's violin 'performances' - he was getting bored of it anyway. He didn't find Austria interesting.

"That's fine. I'll just keep playing this violin here, hoping that someone vill come to listen." Austria stared into the distance dejectedly. Ukraine looked at Austria sorrowfully and turned to scowl at Australia, then back at Austria again, guiltily.

"Well, bye Austria. It was nice talking to you." Ukraine looked at Austria one more time and then turned her back to him, walking away alongside the others - who had already left Austria a few seconds earlier than Ukraine.

"Bye, everyone." Austria glanced down at his violin again, starting to play it.

* * *

Three nations were playing Frisbee in the bottom left corner of the room. The disk was thrown by a slightly darker skinned nation and it whirled swiftly through the air - only to be caught by a skilled shorter female nation. She called out to another nation across the room.

"Catch, Bulgaria!"

She tossed it in the direction of the dark haired nation holding a stick in one hand, he skipped backwards and readied himself in a position where he would manage to hit the disk with his stick. Turns out, it came down hard and the weight pushing down on his stick - which was still hovering in the air, clutched by only his hand - caught him off guard and knocked him over, the impact causing him to smack his back on the desk sitting behind him. He laid on the floor, stomach facing the ceiling, and raised his hand up in the air. This caused the two other nations to run over to him and sit by his side. Belarus went over there too - luring Ukraine, Russia and Australia there as the outcome.

"Argh, Bulgaria, you were meant to catch it! What am I to do with you?" Belgium hissed, observably annoyed.

"Hey, it's Botswana." Botswana turned to Russia, enlightening him with the knowledge of who he was.

"Hi, Botswana. I don't see you too often. How come?" Russia looked confusedly at Botswana.

"Oh, it's just... well... you guys don't know me too well." Botswana shrugged.

"Come on, guys! Help me help Bulgaria!" Belgium ordered.

"No, I don't need any help," Bulgaria grabbed his back and held it as he pulled himself upright - so he was sitting up, "Aah! That's better. Some more new nations today, eh? And I thought Botswana and Belgium were the only ones I'd need to get to know. Who are you, green-eyed?" he switched his gaze to Australia, alerting him that he was the one who needed to respond to the question he just asked.

"Australia. And these three are-"

"Ha ha! No need to introduce them. I already know them well enough." Bulgaria laughed, "Well, this is Botswana," he put his arm round Botswana and smacked him twice, gently, "and this is Belgium." he put his other arm round her, but she pushed it off.

"I thought I already told you not to touch me, Bulgaria." She snarled.

"Ahaha, you're a feisty one." Bulgaria laughed again.

"Ugh, anyways, what did you all come here for, huh?" Belgium queried, still possessing a frustrated tone.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves." Russia started.

"Yeah, it's just being friendly." Ukraine added.

"Hm, being friendly... please. If you want friendly have Bulgaria." Belgium nodded once at Bulgaria and smiled lopsidedly. Bulgaria initiated the conversation.

"So, what do you guys think of America's party so far?" Bulgaria asked enthusiastically.

"It's barely started." Belarus sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. I like you, Belarus." Belgium widely smiled at Belarus and shifted closer to her.

"You guys are already best friends? I'm shocked, I really am." Botswana joked.

"I'm sure America has a lot in store for his party." Ukraine tried to lighten up the mood.

"What's up with you, Belgium?" Australia could pinpoint that Belgium was not being herself.

"What's up with me? Um, what's up with you? Asking me about private things like that," Belgium replied in annoyance, "I hate boys who ask about that." she was clearly irritated with Australia.

"I was just asking." Australia looked away and spotted a few more nations in the distance. Suddenly, he wanted to talk to these people now. He waited for someone to pipe up and say something, but no one did. It's like they almost knew Australia wanted to leave.

"Are we going now, Australia?" Russia watched as Australia stood up and signalled the other nations to do the same with one simple flick of his hand.

Ukraine was the first to stand up, then Belarus, then Russia - but he stood up differently, more reluctantly. "Why are we leaving, Australia?" he asked with a sad tone, like he didn't want to be separated from these people he'd just met - excluding Bulgaria, since he already knew him.

"Just follow me." Australia turned around and started to walk away from the three nations who were once playing Frisbee. Ukraine waved goodbye to them and left, Belarus just simply turned away from them and left and Russia stood still for a minute. Eventually, after inspecting them all from top to bottom, he followed the three other nations - whose aim was to now talk to the five other nations Australia had noticed.

The three nations were left alone again. They all sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but - in reality -, that had only been a few minutes. Bulgaria slid out the Frisbee from behind his back and flailed it around in the other two nation's faces. Botswana stood up, followed by Belgium. Once Belgium had stood up, Australia could hear a familiar shout across the room again.

"Catch, Botswana!"

* * *

Cameroon, China, Cuba, Cyprus and Czech Republic. They were all gathered by the front door, projecting their voices across the room to reach Australia and the others. It was obvious they wanted to be heard. They were having a debate on whether they just wanted to all out leave or stay for a possible surprise. And they wanted Australia, Russia, Belarus and Ukraine to join the conversation. This was portrayed by Czech Republic; she was directly staring at Australia, observing his every move in order to determine whether he was approaching them or not. China noticed that the group of nations were, in fact, heading towards them. He tapped Czech Republic on her shoulder and advised her to look away - as he knew they were coming anyway. Cameroon was the next to spot them. Although, he only merely glanced at them and then turned around to face the four other nations again - continuing the debate they were so devoted to having. Cuba and Cyprus became aware of the approaching nations almost in sync with each other. They exchanged glances, shrugged and went back to debating. They carried on with this until a certain hand made contact with Czech Republic's shoulder: this time it was Belarus'.

"Hey." Belarus attempted to scare Czech Republic; instead, she turned around and smiled appreciatively. She was glad they were here.

"Hi!" Czech Republic greeted them with a twinkle in her eye. She was so happy, "What brings you here? Do you want to participate in this heated debate?" she asked, trying to persuade Australia and the others to join the debate they were having.

"No. Not really," Ukraine butted in, "we want to introduce ourselves to you all. I know you, China. So I don't need to bother with you."

China smiled affably. Ukraine went on.

"So, let's start with identities. Who are you?" Ukraine questioned the group of five nations.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even think to introduce myself first before inviting you all to join this discussion. I am Czech Republic, but you can just call me Czech." Czech Republic began with introducing herself first, then she turned to Cyprus to allow him to introduce himself.

"I'm Cyprus. I'm not sure what there is to say, really. Except the fact that I am Cyprus." Cyprus said blankly, then he signified a motion in order to tell Cuba to talk next.

"Name's Cuba." He said in a deep voice, "Hang on, I don't even know your names yet. Who are you all?"

"Ukraine." Ukraine answered, "This is Belarus," she pat Belarus on the back, "and this is my weird brother, Russia." she grinned at Russia. Russia hid his mouth with his scarf and started chewing it nervously.

"And the one on the side? Yeah, brown hair and green eyes. What's your name? Nice eyes, by the way." Cuba complimented Australia.

"Hi mate, I'm Australia." Australia replied.

"Ah, Australia. You're the one who likes koalas and picking fights with kangaroos, right?" Cuba asked.

"Um, no. I don't pick fights with kangaroos." Australia was addled by Cuba's sudden stereotypical accusations.

"Ahaha! I know you don't. I was just joking around with you." Cuba cracked up.

"Cuba, you look funny." Belarus decided to interrupt Australia and Cuba's conversation.

"Do I? Well, little girl, you have the guts to say that." Cuba jeered.

"Exactly. I have great guts. So great that if you spilled them the shine of greatness would blind you." Belarus informed, holding a fist up confidently at Cuba.

Cuba retorted backwards and clashed with Czech Republic. Czech Republic, surprised, jumped and turned around, "Hey! Watch your step." she moaned.

"Sorry." Cuba apologised halfheartedly.

"Please do not fight." Ukraine worried, cutting in between Cuba and Belarus - setting them apart from each other.

Denmark overheard the tension and strode casually up to Ukraine.

"What's going on here?" Denmark was curious.

"These two think it's okay to start fighting at America's party," Ukraine responded, "it is obviously not."

"Typical Belarus and Cuba, right?" Denmark gazed at Belarus and Cuba - as if he wanted them to approve this statement. Neither of them said a word. Denmark stood by for a while and after a certain amount of time, he assumed that none of them would answer. He then started walking away after waving goodbye to Ukraine. She waved back and watched him join up with three other nations to begin an exchange.

"Are we making peace now?" Czech Republic jumped in and asked Cuba and Belarus a question.

Belarus sighed and held up the peace sign to Cuba, Cuba hesitated for a while and finally gave in. He raised the peace sign to Belarus. They had made peace among themselves.

"This is good." China reassured himself, less tense than before - he looked into the distance, but was interrupted by Russia.

"China. Cameroon wants you."

China looked around to find that Cameroon was pulling on his clothes - begging for attention in that way. China ordered him to stop and Cameroon obeyed. Then, Cameroon proceeded to ask a question.

"So, are we leaving or not?" He asked, waiting for the final result of their debate.

China was silent. Then...

"No. I think we will stay." He finally answered.

"Ding ding ding! Yay! Our debate has finally come to a conclusion! We will stay at America's party, it's official!" Czech Republic chirped.

"It's not that exciting." Cyprus muttered.

"Yes it is! All this exhilarating discussion has finally led to the answer to our question which we've been debating for ages!" Czech Republic exaggerated in an attempt to convince Cyprus that this mattered.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care." Cyprus completely ignored this attempt and sat down, yawning with boredom.

"Ugh, you're so hard to please, Cyprus." Czech Republic complained.

"Well, all that matters is that we are definitely staying at America's party." China affirmed.

"Yeah. And we've got other people we can trust here." Cameroon agreed, with a hint of suggestion that he knew something. This is when Russia seemed to notice Cameroon's presence, and with that, he started inspecting him from top to bottom - just like he'd done with the three nations he saw earlier.

"I'm not sure I trust Belarus." Ukraine disagreed.

"After all these years, Ukraine?" Belarus was pretending to be saddened by her sister's remark.

"I'm sorry, Belarus. It's just... you're a bit strange, that's all." Ukraine assured Belarus she still liked her.

"That's a bit rude, but, whatever. It's not like I should care." Belarus shrugged this off.

Australia thought it was about time to end this meet and greet and proceed to start another one with Denmark and the three other nations. He piped up.

"It was nice meeting you guys. And you, Cuba, I guess," Australia snarled slightly at Cuba and Cuba delightfully smiled, "but I think we have to go now."

"What? Again?" Ukraine was outraged, "The amount of people we've had to leave because of you, Australia. I'm just about ready to give up."

"We'll meet again, I'm sure. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard to do since we're all in the same room." Australia explained to Ukraine.

Ukraine gave in, sighed and waved once again to five more nations. "Bye, guys." She groaned and left.

"Cuba, I'll get you," Belarus threatened, "but the others? Ah, I don't care. Do your thing." she said and followed on from Ukraine.

Once Russia had finished 'inspecting Cameroon for suspicious behaviour', his face lightened up when he saw Cyprus. He cheerily waved goodbye to them all and skipped away.

"Bye, then." Australia sighed, and left.

The group watched as the four nations they had just met and spent some time with disappeared from sight within the crowd. They turned back around to face each other once again and initiated a brand new discussion. This time, it was one about Russia. Cameroon had distinguished that Russia was, indeed, mistrustful. That was his conclusion, and the group was now open to debate this theory. They lowered their voices this time, though - they did it so Russia couldn't hear and use this information against them.

Meanwhile, Australia and his team were now moving towards another group of nations. There were five of them. One had just recently walked in on their conversation. He was, of course, the first one to discover the group coming closer to them as well. Russia recognised this nation and beamed at the others. He started running and Belarus copied him. Ukraine and Australia exchanged befuddled looks and then starting running afterwards. They were now reaching their next 'team'.

* * *

 **I spent a long time working on this today so I could get out a new chapter fairly quickly while I still have time.**

 **I think I'm going to split the introductions into several chapters because including every single character I want to introduce in this chapter would take way too long and would make this chapter really lengthy. So, expect shorter chapters containing less characters which take less time to write about.**

 **Just letting everyone know, yes, I am continuing this story. That's why I'm releasing this chapter a day after I released the first one.**

 **Thank you for reading :).**


	3. Author's Note 1

**Hey, sorry for not releasing a chapter in a while. I ran into a writers' block.**

 **I should probably start working on the third chapter tomorrow. Though I just want to say it might be a longer chapter but with shorter character introductions. I'll probably introduce them all in slightly larger groups, too. To speed up the process and actually advance to the main story.**

 **Ideally I need more time, but, oh well. Whatever the day offers is what I'll take.**

 **Thank you, bye!**


End file.
